


【影日】[ABO][R18]生活宛若雲霄飛車直起直落

by minihershiuh



Series: 遊樂園 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 班上同學從一開始的調侃，再後來的抗議，到最後的無視。除卻有特殊興趣的人種外，已經不想再對他倆有任何意見，對他們前一秒鬥嘴後一秒坐大腿的種種樣態已習以為常，當作日常風景一般地自然，同學間的標準早已降到別公然接吻就什麼都好的程度。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 遊樂園 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	【影日】[ABO][R18]生活宛若雲霄飛車直起直落

**Author's Note:**

> →part4，請先看過前三篇  
> →開場就背後注意，整篇有點鬧  
> →為了敘述方便讓前幾次登場過的原創角色有姓氏了

雖不及北海道，宮城的深冬也有著不容忽視的低溫。如果沒有暖爐，別說是更衣，怕是連正常活動都會因手腳冰冷而難以進行吧。烏野為此，在每間社辦都配有一台煤油爐供社團使用，以保障學生在室內的舒適。除了維持室溫，也能拿來燒開水，注意安全的前提下還能拿來烘衣服。

但也沒想過會被拿來作此用途吧。

「……會冷嗎？有沒有哪裡痛？」

「嗯……沒有……」

水盆裡裝的是比體溫略高的熱水，影山擰好了溫熱的毛巾，仔細地擦拭日向的身體，擦去了薄汗，擦去了疲累，也擦去了方才留下的濁液。

狹小的社辦內，一場公器私用正結束不久。

一小時前──影山與日向在體育館送走了最後一名一年級，又留下來自主練習一小段時間，確認沒人回來後，回到了社辦。但他們並不是回來換回制服的，而是另有打算。

一將門鎖上，影山就將日向按在門板上親吻。

「嗯、嗯……」

雖然是突如其來的動作，但日向其實早有期待，也因此在影山吻上後便能立刻回應。他動手拉扯影山的衣領，主動加深了這個吻，黏膩的水聲迴盪在幾坪大的社辦內。

影山的手也不安分，從門板轉移陣地，撫上了日向的腰與肩，一手還持續往上，欺上了日向纖細的脖頸，骨節分明的手指沿著脖子上的血管一路向上點，摸過了喉結，下顎，最後輕輕按住了耳垂。好熱，手指的熱度好似融化了耳垂上的低溫。

日向被吻到有些腿軟，背抵著門板慢慢地滑下，最後完全坐到了地上。他的嘴終於被放過了，分開時拉出了一條水絲，來不及吞嚥的唾液被影山用拇指抹去。好髒，影山笑著說了句，讓日向氣得在他肩膀上來了一拳，但被吻到腿軟，連拳頭也顯得軟綿綿的毫無魄力。影山接住了這撒嬌似的一擊，又給了個蜻蜓點水的吻。

熱情的吻連前戲都算不上，他們離開門口來到了社辦中央。煤氣爐已經開了，室溫逐漸回暖。地板上也鋪好了事先備好的大浴巾，避免弄髒底下的榻榻米。日向乖巧地在上頭躺好，讓影山開始褪去了他衣服。

一開始是襪子，影山修長的手指伸進了襪子裡，沿著腳底板一路往前推，就輕輕鬆鬆卸去了緊實的襪子。日向莫名地被這動作打亂了心跳，羞愧地發現自己已經起了反應。察覺到日向的窘迫，影山隨即壞心地在他腳上咬了一口，惹得日向輕叫出聲。

之後是護膝、上衣、運動褲……以及最裡頭那層布料。不一會兒日向便被剝個精光，對比下影山還衣衫完整，這讓日向有點不是滋味，但當影山一口含住他的脆弱時，這些小心思便再也無法運作了，腦裡只餘快感。

一個多月沒能排解，日向很快就釋放在了影山的嘴裡。影山毫不猶豫地將日向的東西吞下，並在日向回過神來前就將手指伸進了他體內，日向因刺激而失去了羞憤抗議的時機。

伴隨著斷斷續續的呻吟聲，日向完全放鬆了身體，即使是beta也多少分泌了潤滑的液體，象徵了體內已做好了準備。影山將自己的上衣也脫了，露出美好的腹肌，並拉下了褲頭，時隔一個多月不見的昂揚讓日向吞了吞口水，他伸腳推了推影山的恥骨，赤裸裸的邀請。影山舔了舔嘴唇，戴好了套子也做足了潤滑後直直推入期待已久的身體。

體型差讓日向的身體完全鎖在影山的懷裡，日向才注意到自己根本也沒怎麼躺在浴巾上，而是整個人幾乎掛在影山的大腿上。一回生二回熟，已不見第一次時的疼痛難耐，或許和影山未進入易感期而能夠控制力道也有關。他讓前端恰到好處地擦過生殖腔的裂口，再略過那抵向腸道深處的另一處敏感。刺激被分散，讓快感不至於積累在同處。

淺淺的進出堆疊起的快感綿密而細長，讓高潮來得又慢又和緩，但這也讓留滯頂端的時間更久。兩人僵直了身體，抱緊了對方，在終於恢復了呼吸後，又交換了一次輕吻。

  
  
  


──夢到了曾經有這樣的事。

「……」

日向翔陽呆坐在床上，掀開了被子，看了一眼，又蓋了回去，然後陷入了自我厭惡。這都入冬了，還能夢到年初的事。他趁著早上盥洗時也洗好了貼身衣物，著裝後收拾了物品便出門去上學、參加晨練。

  
  
  


這是既上次兩人初次發生關係以來，影山家第一次除他以外所有人都不在。兩人對今晚會發生的事早有預期，或說早有預謀。吃完了飯，洗好了澡，做好了伸展。若在平日，兩人或許還會多做些其它的事消磨時間，像是討論戰術，或是觀看比賽。但才經歷過那些令人難受的事，如今兩人的腦海裡只剩下與對方肌膚相親、好以撫慰心靈的渴望。

是誰先吻上誰的已不重要，是誰先脫去對方衣服的也無所謂，影山只知道剛進他房間沒多久，他們甚至都還沒到床上，兩人的衣服就已經褪去了大半。

日向往後一倒，在他的床上躺平，扭了扭腰，便主動把褲子也脫了下來。日向沒自己的睡衣，在影山家向來都只穿著影山的衣服。影山舔上了日向的脖子，毫無節制地讓腺體跳動，讓整個房間都充斥了他的外激素，滿滿的書卷味，日向毫無自覺地浸泡在滿溢的書卷味中，浸泡在書卷之中的暖陽。

「影、影山……讓我幫你，讓我幫你嘛……」

小小的手指延著影山胸口肌肉的線條一路向下，摸到了人魚線，以及更之下的位置。毛髮被輕輕摸過弄得影山有些癢，他親了親日向的額頭，但日向並未達到目的，他又悄聲說了下句，並在收穫影山倒吸的一口氣時嗤嗤發笑。影山拿他沒法，哪次拿他有法呢，於是又親了親日向的耳垂作為默許。

日向挪了挪身體，微微抬起了頭親吻影山的下巴，再往下親吻鎖骨。他推了推影山的胸膛，影山從善如流地坐直了身體，讓日向如願以償地在他身上攻城掠地。

小小的舌頭舔過前端時逼得他咬緊了牙關，皮層間的縫，冠之內的溝，都被舌尖細心地舔拭。太過小心翼翼了，雖有快感，但不夠強烈，微微的麻癢反而令他更不滿足。但日向是那麼地努力，當他張嘴將影山的含住時，整個臉頰都鼓起來了，眼裡還蓄著難受的淚水。快感重要嗎，才不重要，有這樣的日向可以看，那就什麼都不重要。

影山捏了捏日向的耳朵，要日向將他的退出來，日向顯然對自己沒能靠嘴就讓影山達到高潮感到不滿，但影山告訴他，自己更想被他夾到射，過於露骨的話讓日向的臉紅得像熟透的番茄，喊著笨蛋笨蛋。呆子，明明剛剛才做了多大膽的事，事到如今還害羞什麼呢。

有了可以好好睡一晚回復身體的前提，似乎就能被允許再次趨入那最細緻的地方。在不下數十次的探詢後，終於獲得了拜訪的允諾。與上次粗暴地闖入截然不同，這次影山有了餘韻，可以緩慢地更加深入，並細細感受裡邊的舒適與美好。但再緩慢也還是讓日向因快感而腿根抽搐，整個身體緊繃著拉扯床單，啼哭著連呼吸都難以維持。影山不得不停下安撫日向，讓日向順過呼吸後才又開始動作。

據說這不論經歷過幾次都不會習慣，影山終於達到高潮時日向的也已經吐不出任何東西來了。擔心是不是又做過頭了，但日向並沒有馬上就失去意識，還能蹭著他的肩窩撒嬌。這讓影山放心不少，便帶著日向到浴室去做清理。

  
  
  


──夢到了曾經有這樣的事。

「……」

影山飛雄愣坐在床上，掀開了被子，確認一下，又蓋了回去，然後深深地嘆了口氣。都要冬天了，居然還夢到前次晚冬的事。盥洗時也把貼身衣物洗乾淨了，整裝後帶上了學用品便出門去上學、參加晨練。

  
  
  


一早，影山與日向在慣例在車棚會合。

日向停好了車，走向了影山……的旁邊。綁好了鞋帶並站起身似乎是開始的信號，不發一語地在下瞬間開始了今天的競速。先領先的是日向，但影山隨後迎頭趕上。轉彎時日向搶先一步登上了樓梯，之後影山一個跨步率先踏上了二樓──兩人在走廊上誰也不讓誰，遠遠看去還以為是在練習兩人三腳──最後同時拍上了門板。

今天平手，不分勝負。

兩人放下了門板上的手，雙雙躺倒在地板上喘息。影山雙手一攤就碰到了日向的手背，這讓兩人都僵直了身體，然後下意識往反方向翻身，為的是離對方遠一點。

山口與月島剛上樓看到的就是這一幕。

「阿月……」

「我什麼都沒看到，別問我。」

這句話似乎成了引爆點。影山與日向從地板上跳了起來，指著月島破口大罵：

「「還不就你害的嗎！？」」

但被責難的當事者滿臉不以為然，用短短幾句話就將怪人組合的嘴堵死。

「我只是好心提醒，要搞成這副德性的是你們自己。」

無從反駁，反正打從認識以來也沒在嘴上贏過，兩人最後只能悻悻然地開了社辦進去開始準備社團活動，沒打算再繼續耗下去。

  
  
  


事情的開端要從幾星期前說起。

升上三年級後，影山與日向被分到同班，原先就已經在課前課間課後都膩在一起的兩人，這下連課內都形影不離了。

班上同學從一開始的調侃，再後來的抗議，到最後的無視。除卻有特殊興趣的人種外，已經不想再對他倆有任何意見，對他們前一秒鬥嘴後一秒坐大腿的種種樣態已習以為常，當作日常風景一般地自然，同學間的標準早已降到別公然接吻就什麼都好的程度。

但在外人面前還算有所顧忌的兩人，在社團活動時可就毫不藏私了。剛剛的球發得好！抱一下當作獎勵。剛剛的舉球太棒了！親一口理所當然。新進的一年級開學初還震撼於著名的怪人組合居然是這種關係，但後來也與二年級一同，逐漸不當一回事。

至於當年加入社團起就被迫近距離承接光害的同年級……

「你們黏過頭了。」

月島說這句話時，日向正坐在影山的懷裡讓影山幫他擦頭髮。對影山與日向來說，這樣的互動再正常不過了，所以對月島的指控不以為然。

「我當然不是指現在，而是整體來說。」

對熱戀中的情侶來說，當然要好好把握相處的每一個機會。但交往都一年了，升上三年級以來也進入第二學期末了，卻還是處於這種熱度。雖說感情好是件好事，但好過頭了的壞處也不少。月島可以向最喜歡的排球發誓，他說這話絕沒有半分被傷眼而意圖報復的用意。

「你們現在黏成這樣，就沒想過畢業後分隔兩地要怎麼調適嗎。」

「分……」

「隔……」

晴天霹靂。

嗯，真的沒想過。

「國王現在幾乎不帶自己的毛巾了對吧。」

「別、別叫我國王！」

但這句話是事實。

因為日向會準備兩人份。

「矮子你多久沒自己帶傘了？」

「別、別叫我矮子！」

但這句話也是事實。

因為不帶傘也沒差，他當天會乾脆就住影山家。

「如果現在就讓你們分開生活，你們覺得有辦法嗎。」

兩人面面相覷……然後又不約而同地又看向月島，畢竟是他提的，那給出解方也是他的責任對吧。但月島一臉嫌棄，轉頭就走，擺明了不想再淌這趟渾水。所以他倆又看向了從一年級起就十分照顧他們的苦勞人──谷地。

「這這這個嘛、嗯──」明明不干她的事，谷地卻認真地幫他們想起了辦法：「那就先，不要這麼黏……？」

「不要這麼……」

「黏……」

「就是先從，保持一點距離開始？」

像是吃飯的時候不要餵對方啊。不要話說著說著就坐到對方大腿上去或者把對方抱到大腿上啊。不要沒講幾句話想到的時候就隨口親一下啊。不要一碰面就摟摟抱抱啊。不要一周有三天跑對方家啊。不要每個周末都約會啊。不要每次一牽手就十指緊扣磨掌心勾指頭啊。不要、

「等等、等等等等！」

日向伸出了手示意谷地先停下。

「谷地同學妳剛剛講的是，我們兩個嗎。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「我、我──」日向羞憤地吶喊：「我怎麼不記得！有這回事嗎！我們真的有那麼誇張嗎！」

「沒誇張吧，那不是很一般嗎。」

「影山你閉嘴現在不需要你的意見！」

「咦、影山同學是故意的但日向同學沒意識到嗎──」

「影山啊啊啊──」

所謂當局者迷就是這麼一回事吧，直到旁人說起，日向才終於察覺自己與影山一直以來多不得了，以及影山居然沒常識到這種程度。如果照這種相處模式下去，那確實一畢業就會立刻適應不良，幸好發現得早！現在調整還來得及！

「影山！」

「嗯。」

「我們來練習遠距離戀愛吧！」

「喔。」

谷地仁花，今天也聽不懂怪人組合的語言。

  
  
  


一開始就要保持距離對還在熱戀中的小情侶太殘忍了，所以先試著回到交往前相處的樣子吧。或許是之前被光害傷害得太深了，社內一二年級都樂於配合當糾察隊，一旦兩人出現一般隊友間不該出現的親密互動時就會幫忙立刻糾正。

結果第一天晨練都還沒結束就成果豐碩。

日向被糾正了十次抱向影山、六次往他懷裡坐、一次討親親；影山則被糾正了七次摟住或抱住日向、五次親額頭、兩次親臉頰。

兩人一起被糾正了四次十指緊扣、一次深情互望後接吻。

「這太糟糕了！而且已經影響打球了啊！好討厭！」

一旦實行起來才注意到他倆之前的行徑有多囂張，日向對長期危害眾生這件事深刻地反省，並有感於改變行為的難度。

日向把自己一頭蓬鬆的頭髮抓得更亂了，煩惱的模樣不言而喻。至於影山，則是在一旁放空了，他剛剛順手就想把日向放在自己大腿上討論事情，但立刻被谷地制止。只好什麼都不做才能避免又誤觸禁區。

兩人深知不能再這樣下去，但以他們的腦袋哪怕是想破了頭也想不出辦法吧。而谷地光是要跟上他倆的思路就已心力交瘁，事到如今也無法再給建言了，只能在一旁乾著急。

「如果不只沒效還有副作用的話還是別繼續下去了吧。」

最後是身為隊長的山口出聲了。畢竟糾正次數太多，已經影響了兩人在社團的運作，實在不能坐視不理。

「就像排球一樣嘛，如果排好的訓練方式不只沒讓自己進步，反而還退步了，那不就代表行不通，只能再換其他種方式了嗎。」

「喔喔！」

「……對。」

換成了排球語，兩名笨蛋立刻就理解了。

「……那要換什麼方式？」

谷地提出了疑問，於是他們又陷入了沉思。

「如果一靠近就忍不住想碰對方，要不乾脆就不靠近了。」

眼看山口也被捲了進去，月島終於沒辦法視若無睹了。

「你們妄想能回到之前的狀態結果實務上根本做不到，那不如從根本上去改變。來點震撼教育啊？打掉重練啊？反正現在都已經這副德性了，不會再更慘了吧？」

月島說的也有道理，但之前就是覺得立刻保持距離太過直接了，才打算先用溫和一點的方式來慢慢習慣。升級強度確實可以直接改善下意識出手而一直被糾正這點，但相對的心理上的壓力應該也會累積得更快，這真的是比較好的做法嗎……

「啊抱歉，連初級班都過不了關，那更別說是提高難度了呢。」

「你瞧不起人嗎！」

「說做就做啊！你以為我做不到嗎！」

結果一挑釁就直接上鉤了。

不愧是單細胞。

  
  
  


行動力超群，當下決定就當下實施，晨練結束後他們立刻開始了新一輪的「練習」。

因為兩人只要肩併著肩就會牽手，所以只好分開路線各自回到教室，影山腿較長（但日向不承認）腳程也較快，繞了較遠的路回去。

日向回到教室時班上的同學還說了句「影山今天請假了啊～」足以顯示他倆平日多如膠似漆。影山隨後進入教室時甚至有人嚇到掉了手中的水壺。

對不起，日向再次深刻反省他們先前是如何地危害眾生。

因為身高的關係，兩人在教室裡的位置原本就不相近，上課時的互動並不多，這點並不需要再適應。

下課時影山主動離開教室，上課了才回來。日向也很有默契地在下節下課時換他如法炮製。

中午吃飯時影山拿了便當離開教室，明明日向前方座位的同學都已經自動自發離開位置了。

科任課的自由分組也各自去了不同的組別。

……諸如此類。

班上的同學受不了了。

雖然之前毫不間斷的閃光彈也讓人很困擾，但瞬間的驟變對心臟更不好。

「欸日向，你跟影山是，呃，吵架了？」

其實也可以去問影山，但問影山與問日向的難度不是同一個層次，即使日向再三保證過影山只是臉長得比較兇，本人並沒有什麼危害，還是沒有多少人願意去嘗試拔獅子的鬃毛。

發問的人自高一起就與日向同班，是相當熟識的人了，但即使是這麼熟識的他，對於八卦話題也還是不敢問得太直接，小心地斟酌了用語。

「沒有啦，我們很好，只是被人說太黏了要稍微保持一點距離啦，現在還在習慣。」

日向總歸是有常識的人，沒把更深層的事實說出來。但他也沒說謊，確實只要知道這部分原因就差不多了。為了證明自己所言不假，他拿出了手機大方地亮出通訊軟體的介面，上頭顯示了兩人午休時的閒聊。

「……我看他們感情還是好得很啊。」

接話的人是高二與日向同班的alpha女同學・高橋。她今年也與日向同班了。

「……非常好呢。」

高二與影山同班的alpha男同學・中村，用著意味深長的語氣贊同了高橋的話。今年他也與影山同班了，這班級alpha的比例還真高啊……

「嗯……總之，沒事就好……？」

發問的人總覺得事有蹊蹺，但既然當事者都這麼說了，那還是別深究比較好吧。

放學後的練習也採用了新的方案。

兩人都刻意站了遠一些，休息的時間不只錯開還各選了兩面不同的牆邊。糾正的次數因此大幅銳減到剩下個位數。

練習結束後的計畫也更改了。今天原先要去日向家住一晚的，日向的妹妹小夏還很期待飛雄哥哥陪她玩，雖然對她有些抱歉，但現下也只能取消了。

沒有要一起回家，那自然也不用一起行動了。擔心又會忍不住牽起對方的手，影山說要再多留會兒，便只站在體育館門口目送日向自己去車棚牽車。

  
  
  


「咦──為什麼飛雄哥哥不來了！他明明說好今天會讓我坐肩膀──」

「小夏，哥哥們也是有自己的事要忙的，不可以這麼任性喔。」

「我幫他跟你說對不起啦！要坐肩膀的話哥哥我也可以啊。」

「……哥哥不夠高。」

「這句話是不能說出來的小夏！」

一臉期待地到門口迎接，卻不見說好的人出現，小夏難得鬧了點脾氣。雖然在日向與母親的安撫下很快地就接受了現實，但還是忍不住問了影山下次何時會來訪。日向對準確的時間也沒把握，只好隨口唬弄過去。

但小夏好打發，母親可就不是了。日向向來藏不了事，母親不愧是生養日向十八年的存在，她敏銳地嗅到了一絲不對勁，拉過日向小聲地詢問是不是與影山間有了什麼狀況。白天時也被同學問過一樣的問題，日向首次意識到他倆的交往原來受到那麼多人的關心，面子有些掛不住，他老實地坦承了來自隊友的提醒。

「嗯……這樣啊……也不是不行啦……嗯……」

「……？」

但聽完了原委後，回饋的態度卻有些不明。

「……我只是覺得你們有這需要嗎……」

「……事先適應不好嗎？」

母親坦言這事很難解釋，但她也沒有反對這項作法，最後只說了「有些事情還是要實際經歷過才知道適不適合」，就結束了這場對話。

  
  
  


「今天不是要去日向家嗎？」

「臨時有事所以不去了。」

影山回家後也不免被家裡詢問了，但與日向家不同的是，他並沒有接著被追問其它事，或許與他態度和平常無異也有關。

……但也只是表面上。

他感覺已經有很長一段時間沒這麼安靜過了。

認識日向以來沒有一天是安靜的，但那也只是物理上的不安靜，心理上反倒相當安穩。與日向相處的每一天都讓他的心靈得到救贖與渴望。好喜歡，真的好喜歡。在體育館時好想衝上前去拉他的手啊，今天還沒吻過他啊。但不行，至少現在還不行。這是為了以後能走得長長久久，現在得先忍忍。

「……」

才第一天。

這才第一天而已。

  
  
  


日復一日，同班們也發揮了驚人的適應力，習慣了他倆新的相處模式，社團也不必再時刻注意是否踰矩。就這樣平順地過了三個多星期，轉眼間十二月也快過完了。

反作用力終於出現。

欲求不滿了。

影山與日向雖然黏膩得很，但其實在情事上並沒有如同學猜測地那樣夜夜笙歌。畢竟這事對還住在家裡的未成年來說太需要天時地利人和了（而且社辦也不能用了），他們也還有社團活動必須兼顧。整體來說一個月能有個一次就該偷笑了。

但實行「練習」以來，雖然才過了三個多星期，但這可是連牽手、擁抱與接吻都沒能做到的三個多星期。如果說肉慾能藉由這些肢體的碰觸來緩解，那在失去這些碰觸後慾望會如何累積便可想而知。

一開始只是有些難耐，還能在家自行解決。但漸漸地連自行解決這件事也成了搔不到癢處的養分，最後終於連在夢裡也不被放過。

這些事當然沒辦法向對方說，一說大概會當場就一發不可收拾。但在洗了幾天的褲子後，壓力終於還是以不當的方式被宣洩而出了。

日向發誓他不是故意的。

他也沒分心。

更沒有在打球的時候胡思亂想。

會發球發到影山的後腦勺上真的是不小心的！

球在發出響亮的一聲後高高彈起，在整個社團的注目下緩緩墜落，然後掉到了地上，咚咚咚地滾到了一邊。

這時候應該要有人去撿球的，但沒人敢有下一步動作。球場上的人不分球網兩側都如石像般站定，動也不動。平日裡應該要對這事笑得最大聲的月島也難得地安靜。谷地看上去心跳都快停了，新進的經理在提醒她要記得呼吸。為什麼教練與老師這時候會剛好不在呢！

「喂。」

「咿！」

先開口的還是影山，低沉的聲音迴盪在一片靜默的體育館中，日向嚇得立正站好，一年級與青葉城西練習賽的記憶又浮上檯面，這事並不會因為影山成了他男友就不怕了，生氣的臉誰不怕。

「換發了。」

「對不起對不起對不起──咦、」

還以為要被抓住頭修理一頓了，影山卻說出了十分……十分正常的話。如果這時候磨磨蹭蹭的話反而會更加激怒他吧，球場上立刻又動了起來，重新開始被中斷的練習賽。

結果直到今天放學的訓練結束，影山也沒因為這件事對日向提出任何不滿。

這反而令日向感到不安了。

即使是情侶，影山也從不會對日向的失誤輕輕放下。再怎麼說他們就是靠排球聯繫起來的，因排球而結識，因排球而相戀，因排球而緊密依靠。在任何事上都能妥協，唯有排球不能──這是他們的共識。

但影山這會兒卻對他的失誤不聞不問。

不對勁，這絕對有什麼不對勁。

「影、影山！」

日向主動打破了距離，對影山搭話。

「發球……發球的姿勢應該有哪裡還需要調整對吧！」

明白直接問他怎麼了肯定不會老實回答，但如果話題是排球，影山就無論如何也不會忽視他。日向有自信只要影山開口說話，哪怕只有一句他也能靠自己對他的瞭解去察覺出任何蛛絲馬跡。

「……」

影山將已經收到推車裡的球又拿了一顆出來，明白這是要給自己示範，日向在一旁站好了仔細看。拋起，助跑，跳躍，揮臂──碰！球穩穩地落在邊線上。

漂亮的跳發！

嗯。

但日向整個背都飆出了汗。

因為他今天失誤的是普通的上手正旋發球，不是跳發……

他知道影山在生氣，非常生氣那種──而且日向甚至隱隱約約察覺到了，影山氣的應該不只一件事。

「我失誤的不是跳發……？」

「喔。」

戰戰兢兢地試著說看看，影山又拿了一顆球。

砰！

漂亮的跳發！

完了。

這下是真的很生氣了。

「……」

發了兩顆球，影山深深地嘆了口氣，身上的肅殺之氣也減緩了幾分，可能也明白自己是在遷怒吧，影山拿起了第三顆球，這次好好地示範了上手發球，並指出了日向的問題。

日向在影山開口時便立刻進入了狀況，也在影山觀看下發了幾次球。看上去是沒什麼問題了，但日向明白這僅止於發球失誤這件事，他隱隱約約察覺到的、影山在生氣的另一件事，直到現在仍讓他毫無頭緒。

因為提出要求的是日向，場地的收拾也是由他來進行。影山將鑰匙留下後就離開了體育館，日向眼看著影山走遠，最後還是沒出聲挽留住他。

那天之後影山就不再傳訊息給他。

兩人即使保持了距離，也還是每天通電話，訊息的往來也沒少過。影山意外的是會每天道晚安的類型，但兩人起衝突的那天他居然一條訊息都沒傳，包含例行的道晚。

日向不敢傳訊息給他，他害怕影山會對他已讀不回。對話框的時間就這麼停下了，沒再更新。

在這尷尬的氣氛下，寒假也毫不留情地報到了。

「你聖誕節跟飛雄有什麼安排嗎？」

「聖誕節……？」

今年的冬天來得又猛又急，寒假開始第一天就發布了大雪特報，日向也窩在家裡哪都不能去。母親這一提醒才讓他想起來，隔天就是聖誕節了。去年的聖誕節他去影山家過了一晚，包含生日也一起慶祝了，難怪母親會問起他是不是另有計畫。

……等等。

去年的聖誕節。

包含了生日一起慶祝。

生日。

影山的生日。

「……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「哥哥好吵！」

日向從暖桌裡猛然站起，小夏被日向突然地鬼吼鬼叫嚇到抗議。

他總算明白了前天影山生氣的原因，自己把影山的生日徹底忘了！影山的生日向來都是晚幾天後才與聖誕節一起慶祝的，但至少在生日當天會先口頭祝福，他們去年也是這樣過的。

今年也應該要這樣過的，但日向卻忘了──也難怪影山整天都沒傳訊息，因為他在等日向對他說生日快樂。

影山為人孤僻，平常除了家人與社團外沒多少人會記得他的生日，但他又不喜歡被拱起來慶祝，所以不會有大規模的慶生活動，日向於是少了這些外部的資訊去提醒他影山的生日。

日向急急忙忙拿起了手機打給影山，但電話並沒有接通，他又在通訊軟體上道歉，並說了遲來的生日快樂，但上午就發出去的消息，直到了傍晚影山也沒已讀。

這讓日向完全慌了，他巴不得現在就出門去按影山家的門鈴，但窗外的風雪告訴了他這是不可能的任務。

雪上加霜的是，大雪特報一路持續了好幾天──等到能出門時新年參拜都結束了，日向也失去了能約影山出來的藉口。

影山最後還是回了他訊息，但只有一個「喔」。

也沒回撥電話。

日向想起了母親之前欲言又止的態度，現在他確定他們是真的不適合這種方式了。遠距離習慣是習慣了，但也有了嫌隙，而這嫌隙應如何彌補，不只沒方向，即使努力去做了也不見成效，這讓日向欲哭無淚。

在這之後……

春高開打了。

然後結束了。

烏野在準決賽惜敗井闥山，拿到了全國前四，三年以來最好的成績。要說沒有遺憾是騙人的，但他們直到最後都拚盡了全力，這是他們全力以赴的結果。

三年級自此光榮引退。

  
  
  


第三學期開始後不必再去社團訓練，但日向的日子依舊忙碌。白鳥澤的鷲匠教練替他牽線，去年年末時便確定了沙排的訓練要前往巴西。當時說好了要先著重於春高，如今春高結束了，日向便著手於相關的準備。

影山在那之後只播了一次電話，但時間卻在深夜，日向的手機在當時處於勿擾模式所以沒能接到，他早上看到未接後立刻回撥，但並沒有接通。

眼看畢業在即，他與影山仍處於這種天天在校見面卻宛如陌生人般不相往來的狀態，聊天的訊息還停留在去年的聖誕節前夕，通話紀錄維持在最後一通未接。

彷彿在嘲弄他，日向這時又從他人口中得知影山接受了日本Ｖ聯盟的邀請，畢業後就將投入職業聯賽的消息。

不是影山親口告訴他的。

他與谷地說起這事時滿臉不甘，還鬧脾氣地踢了踢路邊的小石頭，他對影山從未與他討論過這些重大的決定感到不滿。

「影山同學不太會說這些事呢……但我想他也不是要刻意隱瞞吧，你有跟他說過要去巴西的事嗎？」

「欸？不，沒怎麼談過。」

「那你們一個樣呢。」

「不一樣！不對，好像一樣……」

如果是夥伴，應該要說的吧。如果是戀人，那不會保留的吧。但如同自己沒刻意隱瞞，也沒特意談論，影山也是……會不會是對他來說，心向排球、朝著一個目標義無反顧地前進本就是理所當然的事，所以不用說出來彼此也能明白呢。

日向對自己的一無所知稍稍感到了釋懷。

但思念也越發強烈了。

  
  
  


「……日向你跟影山還好嗎？」

「……不好。」

班上同學又問了一次，這次日向不若上次游刃有餘，無力地癱在桌上。糟糕，好想哭。同學看著這樣的日向，紛紛塞了零食給他，沒多久日向的腮幫子就被滿嘴的零食塞得鼓鼓的。

「我們都快一個月沒好好說過話了。」日向悶悶地說：「電話也是，訊息也是，都沒怎麼回。」

其實不是沒怎麼回，而是根本沒回。

「這是……被甩了嗎？」

「影山太過分了……」

「不是不是，這次其實是我的問題比較大……」圍繞在一旁的同學紛紛替日向打抱不平，但日向還是替影山平衡報導了一下：「我把他的生日忘得一乾二淨，雖然之後有道了歉……」

「忘了生日就這樣也太小心眼了吧！」

「因為說好要好好幫他慶祝的……他很期待……而且我生日的時候收到了超多東西……」

日向生日那天正好是周末，影山陪他打了整天的球，不管他提出什麼要求都二話不說直接允諾，還送了他新的護膝與球鞋，以及一顆用國青的身分弄到的、現役隊員的簽名球。

同學們露出了複雜的神情。

一方面震驚零情商的影山居然能上心到這程度，一方面震驚日向在過了一個那麼充實的生日後居然還能忘記對方的生日。

「但我還是覺得因為忘記生日就分手也太……」

「別亂說，又還沒確定已經分了。」

分手。

一聽到這詞，日向終於忍不住了，咬著零食的嘴停了下來，淚水逐漸在眼眶裡打轉。抽鼻子的聲音讓同學們慌了手腳，又是拿面紙抹臉又是拍拍他背的。幸好影山不在，不然他大概會直接被同學施以制裁，日向不敢保證自己拉得住這群人。

「……我不覺得有這回事。」

「覆議。」

但在一片要日向別難過了的氣氛中，高橋與中村卻持了反對意見。

「我還是覺得影山那邊有原因，去跟他問明白比較好。」

「他不會說話也不是一天兩天的事了，這件事日向你比誰都還清楚吧。」

「但影山又不回我訊息……」

他老早就想跟影山問清楚了，但對話框停留在去年，打電話也沒接過，在學校也被當空氣。

「應該是問的方式不對。」

「我才不信日向你頂著這張臉去問他他會裝沒看見。」

「……你們哪來的自信啊……」

兩名alpha的意見並沒有被重視，連日向自己都不太敢當真。上課鐘不久後響起，圍在他身邊的人群跟著散去。日向悄悄地看向門口，影山也在鐘打完不久後回到了教室並到位子上坐好，但這段路途中，完全沒看向他。

「唉……」

他現在是真的不知如何是好了。

  
  
  


幾天後。

日向今天沒準備便當，午休時去了福利社買麵包當作午餐。他計畫著或許可以用吃不飽當藉口去跟影山要點東西吃，這是腦袋不好的他絞盡腦汁後好不容易想到的、最自然的話題了。

他一邊拿著麵包一邊碎碎念著準備好的台詞，慢慢地走回教室，但卻在快回到教室時在走廊上被攔了下來。

「等等等等、現在不行！」

「什麼？」

攔住他的不只一人，他們要日向別走進教室，但可以稍微看看裡面。知道裡頭大概正在上演什麼自己不方便在場的事情，日向從門框悄悄地探出頭去，便看到影山坐在位子上，而他眼前則站著一名眼熟的女同學。

日向很快就想起來了，那是去年夏天在大庭廣眾下跟他告白的女班花omega，記得是叫渡邊。

……她來做什麼？

「影山同學……好久不見。」

「……」

影山的手裡還拿著沒打開的便當，對他來說比起眼前的女同學，手中的便當吸引力應該更大。但他還是將便當好好地放回桌上，並抬頭盯著眼前的女同學。

但他盯得太久了，就在他盯到讓人開始懷疑，會不會根本是睜著眼睛在睡覺時才終於開口──

「妳是誰。」

站在教室外的人費了一番功夫才忍住吐嘈。

「我是渡邊！去年跟你告白過！不對！我二年級還跟你同班欸！」

「班上名字我沒怎麼記住……」

「你至少要記得跟你告白的人有誰吧！」

「太多了……」

啊──這什麼渣alpha言論，受歡迎了不起啊──輕聲細語的不滿頓時滿溢走廊，日向在心裡默默地道歉，對不起！我代替社交常識為零的影山跟你們道歉！

「影山同學太過分了！」渡邊表達不滿，但下秒卻羞澀地別過臉去，面頰緋紅地說：「但我就喜歡你這點……」

……嗯？

「其實去年，被影山同學那樣在那麼多人面前難看地拒絕後──」

「那麼多人的地點不是妳選的嗎？」

「你明明記得！還裝做不知道，這是在試探我嗎──」

「我只記得這件事但不記得是誰，啊，原來是妳啊。」

「在──那──次──拒──絕──後──！」

眼看對話根本無法進行下去，渡邊只好進行音量的突破，強制停下影山的話。

「我一開始也是非常地難過，還反省自己到底做錯了什麼，但想啊想……才發現，我又滿腦子都是你了，然後比起一開始的難過啊生氣啊反而開始覺得……影山同學這樣也不錯……」

這是覺醒什麼屬性了嗎……

影山在剛剛被強制停下發言後就不再說話了，默默讓她發表。

「我在那之後努力地提升自己……去研究了關於排球相關的事，現在也有在穩定收看各地聯賽的轉播，大學的志願也跟運動護理相關……」

哇──這真的有下足功夫呢──

「排球很有趣。」

影山得到了關鍵字，終於回了一句話，這讓氣氛又降回了冰點。但經過剛才一連串的發言後，眾人都知道這種應對對渡邊來說肯定剛剛好，看，她又害羞到摀著臉了。

雖然是單方面、根本稱不上是互動，但世間也不是沒有這樣相處模式的情侶存在。如此一想，看上去也有幾分適合了。這讓日向很不是滋味，但事到如今他又有什麼立場去表達他的不滿呢。

「現在的我……！可以有自信地說！已經配得上影山同學了！」

渡邊單手握拳，滿懷驕傲地看著影山，但影山不為所動，平淡地回話。

「可是我有日向了。」

影山口中的當事者遭受到了爆擊，扶著牆壁。

但這一句也讓同學們陷入了五里霧中。畢竟他倆最近確實相處上不太對勁啊……？日向都陷入低潮了。還是說，這些說辭只是因尚未分手，所以仍不得不表現出的責任感呢。

「我知道！但我不想因此放棄！而且我也不是毫無勝算！首先外表我就不覺得我有輸他，畢竟曾為班花──」

「日向也很好看啊。」

「聲音也──」

「很有精神，我說日向。」

「──我還有著身為omega的優勢！」

「omega為什麼就有優勢？」

「omega對alpha一直都很有優勢啊！」

「可是日向是beta啊？」

言下之意即日向本身就對影山具有優勢。

而且外表與聲音都在影山的好球帶。

日向手扶著牆壁蹲下，對，他腿軟了。

「但beta聞不到外激素、」

「我聞得到他的就好了。」

「察覺不到易感期、」

「我會跟他講。」

「沒辦法引起易感、也安撫不了易感──」

「可以啊。」

「欸。」

「可以啊。」

啊──是這樣啊──

日向像條毛蟲縮在地上，情事被赤裸裸地攤開在陽光下，他除了在心底咒罵影山外不做他想。

「總之！」

那似乎都只是前言，即使被明擺著拒絕那麼多次了，仍然打退不了她此時此刻想要告白的決心，渡邊放大了音量宣告：「眼看就快畢業了，我不能再駐足不前了！雖然這樣說不太合適，但既然影山同學與日向同學都快分手了，我想這就是機會──」

「等、」

「我果然還是喜歡影山同學！無論如何都想在畢業前告訴你！」

「那個、」

「請你跟我交往吧！」

渡邊鼓足勇氣了大喊，走廊上的人也聽得一清二楚，搞半天這不還是在大庭廣眾下告白了嘛，但情勢至此糾結這也毫無意義了。

日向連指尖都在發冷，他在聽到渡邊說了「分手」一詞後就想逃離現場了，但又無可救藥地想知道結果。

整條走廊都靜默了，眾目睽睽之下，所有人都在等著影山的答案，只見他緩緩地開口──

「我們什麼時候快分手了？」

影山一臉困惑。

渡邊也一臉困惑。

教室外的人同樣一臉困惑。

看向也跟著一臉困惑的日向。

「所以我就說才沒這回事嘛。」

「我也講了啊，都沒人信我們。」

高橋與中村碎念。

「可、可是──」

渡邊著急地揮著她的手，將所有人的疑問一一說出口：

「你們兩個都刻意避開對方，社團還沒引退時也不怎麼說話。」

「對。」

「也不打電話不傳訊息。」

「對。」

「明明以前黏那麼緊，每節下課每次周末都形影不離，現在卻看也不看對方──」

「對，雖然不曉得妳怎麼會這麼清楚。」

「這不管怎麼看都不像在正常交往吧！」

影山仍一臉雲淡風輕，對渡邊的質問毫不否認，但他卻說根本沒要分手──甚至連日向自己都搞不清楚狀況──到底是怎麼回事？

「不，我們確實有好好在交往。」

圍觀的視線又回到了影山的身上……

「只是在練習遠距離戀愛而已。」

「……」

「……」

「……」

啊，確實有這回事呢。日向自暴自棄地想著。原來影山還在實行中嗎。

「那是什麼！完全不明白！」

對，妳說的都對。

群眾打從心底同意。

不過說到底，怪人組合心裡在想什麼也沒人明白過，大概就連他們自己也沒明白過，證據就是現在靠在牆邊石化的日向，明明身為當事者但似乎直到剛剛才知道這件事。

「因為，我畢業後就要去東京打聯賽了。」

史懷登阿德勒，日本V聯盟，早已在校園中傳得沸沸揚揚。

「日向會留在宮城，但一年後就要去巴西。」

這雖然比較少人知道，但日向身邊的人多少都聽過。

「我們以後也不一定會在同一個隊伍，也可能會在不同的國家打球，所以不得不先習慣長時間分開這件事。」

有道理。

……但總覺得有什麼兜不上來。

「這是月島提醒過的。」

「哈啾！」

「阿月！怎麼了！感冒了嗎！」

「……突然有股惡寒。」

「不對！這還是很奇怪啊！」

渡邊在當機了幾秒後總算完成了重新開機，繼續她的吐嘈大業，至於告白結果如何，似乎已經連她本人在內都沒人在意了。

「那不接電話又是怎麼回事！」

「你怎麼知道我沒接日向電話？那是在模擬時差。巴西跟日本時差十二小時，他晚上打給我的時候我應該在練習所以沒辦法接。」

居然模擬得那麼徹底。

回想起來，確定要去巴西打沙排這件事訂下來的時間正好與影山不接他電話的時間重和……日向總算察覺，原來早上起床時看到十二點半的未接來電是這麼一回事啊，原來每次自己打過去時影山不接是這麼一回事啊！

「那訊息呢！訊息又沒時差！看到再回不就好了！」

「！」

影山露出恍然大悟的表情，原來你沒想到嗎！

「而且日向同學身上也沒影山同學的味道了啊！明明之前滿～滿的都是！」

「因為在遠距離戀愛啊，當然不會有味道。」

滿滿的味道是怎樣。

影山原來你瞞著我做了這種事嗎！

班上的alpha都不告訴我！你們這群共犯！

「而且！就算！以後不得不遠距離戀愛好了！但現在就還不是啊！為什麼不是多珍惜還能朝夕相處的時間呢！」

「……朝……？」

「就是一天到晚都在一起的意思！」

「喔。」

「如果真的喜歡！難道不會想要一直在一起嗎！怎麼還有空去練習分開！」

正論。

不對，應該說這才是正常的價值觀。

「練習遠距離戀愛」到底是什麼，光聽就很詭異，而且就算要事先習慣，也不用迴避對方到這種地步吧，甚至徹底到日向都忘了有這回事，還以為自己跟影山之間真的有了嫌隙。

影山似乎也被震懾到了，明明直到剛才都還百般無謂地坐在位子上，現在卻神色驚恐地站起身來。

「喜歡的話會想要一直在一起。」

「是吧！」

「因為喜歡。」

「對嘛！這才是真的喜歡啊！影山同學你終於明白了嗎！所以你跟日向同學──」

──不是真的喜歡。

但這句話來不及說出口影山便伸出了手，那是請人禁聲的手勢，並從口袋裡拿出了電話。

「我打個電話。」

「什麼？」

只見影山的手指飛快地按了什麼……

……然後日向的手機就開始震動。

「……」

日向在滿載的視線下從口袋裡拿出了震個不停的手機，螢幕上果然顯示著影山的來電，他嚥了嚥口水，按下了接聽鍵，用著細如蚊蚋的聲音說了聲喂。

「我想見你。」

影山的聲音像是立體聲，從教室內以及從電話中傳進了日向耳裡。

「你在哪裡？」

日向沒能馬上回答。

他的臉已經紅到快能滴血了，一旁的人被他的情緒感染，竟也跟著害羞起來，並深刻地懺悔自己根本是被閃瞎了狗眼才會認為他倆陷入了交往危機。

「日向？」

等不到回應，影山又問了一次。日向知道再不回答影山八成會直接在電話裡──準確來說是在萬眾矚目下──說出更讓人羞恥的話。雖然影山剛才與渡邊的一來一往也早就把該講的不該講的全講完了。

「在、在教室外面……」

「什麼？」

聲音太小了，影山並沒能聽清楚。

「我說！」

顧不得面子了，反正也早就沒面子了，日向最終不顧形象地大吼：

「我在！教室！外面！」

影山轉頭看向了走廊。

然後衝了出去。

日向幾乎是在喊完那瞬間就開始拔腿狂奔，影山在衝出教室時眼角餘光正好捕捉到日向的後腳剛彎進轉角。他毫不遲疑地開跑，聚在走廊的人也有志一同地緊貼著牆將走道讓了出來，讓影山能毫無阻礙地追過去。

兩人如一陣旋風般消失在三年級的教室區，不知是誰先起頭的，開始了「他們待會上課會不會乖乖回教室」的賭盤。但因為所有參與的人都押注「不會」，所以根本賭不起來。

湊熱鬧的人們做鳥獸散回到各自的教室休息時，一班的學生這才發現渡邊仍站在影山的座位旁，還一臉花癡地喃喃說著：被放置的感覺也不錯。

嗯。

算了，還是別想太多了。

  
  
  


平日的競速兩人互有勝負，這次是影山的勝利，他成功在校舍後方抓住了日向，並將他抵在牆上，這或許是有些浪漫的姿勢，只要影山不擺著那駭人的表情的話。被那表情追著跑，還被壓制在牆邊，日向確實明白了谷地所說的「感受到生命危險」是怎麼一回事。

「為什麼要追過來啊！」

「不是你先跑的嗎呆子！」

「笨蛋誰叫你要從教室衝出來啊！」

「我要出去找你啊呆子！」

「笨蛋你可以不要用跑的啊！」

「我想早點看到你啊呆子！」

「笨、笨蛋！也用不著打電話啊！上課時我不就回教室了！」

「所以我說！我想早點看到你啊！」

「笨蛋！閉嘴！笨蛋！拜託不要再說了啊啊啊啊！」

「……」

「……」

再這樣下去會沒完沒了，兩人難得在無人制止的情況下冷靜了下來。但冷靜下來後具體能做什麼，反而讓他倆產生了疑惑，說到底，這場追逐的目的到底是什麼來著……？

「那個、」

先開口的是影山，畢竟一開始打電話找人的是他，話題理所當然的也是由他開始：

「就別練習了吧，遠距離的。」

「喔……」

日向有些心虛，畢竟他在影山那次發完脾氣過後就完全忘了這件事，還以為影山是真的心存芥蒂才與他保持距離。

「而且你好像也做不來了……」

「……」

喂。

原來你有注意到嗎！

「你都知道我沒辦法了那怎麼還……！」

「……要是配合你降低難度那你會更生氣不是嗎？」

「……」

不閉眼快攻磨合期時的伏筆怎麼會在這種時機回收了。

但這也能解釋為什麼影山會那麼不屈不撓地堅持了，他是真的以為日向還在「練習」跟他保持距離啊……！

「再被誤會而又有人來告白我也受不了。」

「啊……」

這點還真的是日向要負比較大的責任，他老實地告訴了影山他不久前與同學間的對話，不意外引爆了影山的怒火。但他隨即伸手抱住了影山，還抬頭吻了對方，成功地讓影山的怒意全消。

認識近三年，日向很清楚只要主動示好影山就對他完全沒轍。稍微撒個嬌就能讓脾氣不好的男友從獅子變虎斑貓，何樂而不為？

雖然只是個怕擦槍走火而淺嚐即止的吻，但日向很少主動吻他，而且這還是睽違已久的親吻，影山高興地抱住了日向。果然將怒意全拋去了九霄雲外。

  
  
  


日向忘記了自己生日，這件事確實讓影山非常生氣。但氣歸氣，在發了兩次跳發後也消得差不多了。即使非常細微，情商仍有些微成長的影山好好地說服了自己日向並不是有意的。就原諒他吧。

但他不好拉下臉對日向討祝福，也不想裝做沒這回事，所以就沒再傳訊息給他──日向在幾天後終於想起他的生日並跟他道了歉，但那時他已經完全不在氣頭上了。

差不多在同時間，得知了日向要去巴西的消息。

影山上網搜尋了一些關於巴西的內容，知道了巴西與日本有著十二小時的時差這件事。他認為日向在決定去巴西後應該也想過時差，便將遠距離戀愛的練習進行擴大。

開始這樣做後，日向的情緒明顯低落了。這應該就是以後自己去了東京，日向去了巴西後兩人不得不面對的調適吧！雖然看著這樣的他讓人很想一把抱住，但影山還是忍了下來。

直到今天渡……渡田！的一番提醒後，他才恍然大悟，現在的他應該做的是多珍惜與日向相處的時光，而不是保持距離。畢竟畢業後就再也不能像現在這樣天天見面了。

一想到這，影山就按捺不住了，他想立刻就見到日向。想抱他，想牽他的手，想吻他，想讓他身上再次充滿自己的味道──

──於是打了電話。

  
  
  


兩人後來違背了同學的猜測，在鐘聲打過後就回來了。看到他倆手牽著手走進教室，讓一班的學生們知道接下來的日子又不好過了。

「啊。」

放學後，影山與日向迅速離開了教室。高橋則突然想起了什麼，喊了一聲，引起了周遭人的注意。

「日向在教室外的時候啊，如果他是omega，影山早就能發現啦。那根本也不會有這些事呢。」

「啊。」

「啊──」

「日向他之前哭的時候也是，如果是omega，那alpha第一時間就會知道了，外激素根本瞞不住。」

「但那時候就開誠布公反而會吵架吧？」

「畢竟他們那時候誤會可大了。」

「所以日向是beta對他們來說剛剛好呢。」

「說到這個。」

中村接著繼續話題。

「alpha老實說還是很難擺脫本能啦。」這話由alpha來說就是有說服力：「所以他就把日向當omega在寵啊。」

「不過寵過頭了──其實，如果日向是omega的話反而會生氣，一定會生氣，畢竟有點太過頭了。」

「完全沒有自覺的beta這時候又剛剛好了呢──」

「可以請諸位alpha們為我們這些沒有自覺的beta開導一下是怎麼個寵法嗎？」

「日向身上全都是影山的味道喔。」

「欸。」

「包含學用品。」

「欸欸──」

「影山還會有事沒事就聞日向的脖子。」

「有有有，有看過。」

「但對alpha和omega來說腺體敏感得很，就算是情侶也不給這樣說碰就碰的，beta神經比較大條就沒關係呢。」

「所以你們上次才說，他們兩個根本不用擔心嗎。」

「因為……」

渡邊透露了一件事。

其實不接電話、不傳訊息、不打照面──這些在一般人眼裡的「惡行重大」，對alpha與omega來說並不是最重要的。

他們更看重「氣味」。

只要身上有著伴侶的味道，就是再強力不過的證明。

所以在二年級的霸凌事件過後， 班上的alpha們便不再提醒日向他身上有著影山留下的氣味──他們明白這是影山讓自己心安的方式，而這也確實阻卻了對影山仍不死心的追求者。日向認為是「共犯」倒也不全錯，這是alpha們間的互相包庇。

而這一個多月間，日向身上的味道確實變淡了。渡邊的判斷不能算一廂情願，對alpha與omega來說，沒了氣味與單身同義。

但她畢竟不在同個班上，所以還是有沒能察覺的事情。

「日向本身味道是變淡了，但桌子並沒有。」

「……桌子？」

「日向的座位上還是有影山的味道，還有櫃子。」

他們班上只有alpha，沒有omega。

所以這是只有alpha才知道的事。

也是只有beta才無法察覺的事。

「嘴上說著要練習遠距離戀愛，但還是捨不得吧。」

這種沉重的愛。

即使是omega也不見得能承受吧。

或許在生理上「保持了距離」的beta──對他們而言就是最好的相處模式。

練習遠距離戀愛？根本沒必要吧，他們在面對的當下就會去適應了，根本不用事前練習。他們哪次不是這樣呢？

  
  
  


一年後的巴西。

6月20日的中午一過，日向的手機通知便響個不停，那是來自好友們的生日祝福，但獨獨缺了影山的。

直到午夜整點，影山的生日訊息才發了過來。

_：影山你太慢了，其他人都比你早喔_

_──：他們那提早的才不算，我才是第一個_

_：對啦，你說的對_

_──：你明天看一下包裹，我有寄東西過去_

_：生日禮物！今年你送了什麼？_

_──：收到了就知道_

_：賣什麼關子！說一下會怎樣！_

_──：呆子，你該去睡了。_

雖然影山看不到，但日向還是對著螢幕做了個鬼臉。在簡單的洗漱後便倒回床上。

隔天傍晚回來時佩德羅告知了有自己的包裹，但太大了，他沒幫日向搬進房間，而是直接放在客廳。包裹有一個行李箱那麼大，大成這樣也讓佩德羅感到好奇了，便站在一旁看日向開箱。

結果裡面只有「一種」東西。

是滿滿的衣服。

這讓佩德羅困惑了，因為日向並不缺衣服，只見日向拿起了其中一件，他才看清這衣服甚至大到日向穿不下。但日向卻雙眼放光，開心地將整箱的衣服拖進了自己的房裡。

佩德羅問日向要做什麼，日向回答他自己要築巢。你是omega？他嚇到了，他一直以為日向是個beta。但日向搖了搖頭，大聲地回答他。

我是beta啊！

是剛剛好的beta呢！

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 第四彈！  
> 有事要先說明，日向與谷地關於影山打聯賽的對話出自官方小說，日向真的踢小石頭洩憤，有夠可愛。要在原作中求生寫同人我也是心力交瘁。  
> 另外我有查過日向十八歲生日當天真的是週六喔。
> 
> 趁著連假拚了出來，這次字數也爆了，為什麼我減不了字數……？  
> 本篇標題比較好懂，就衝上衝下（？
> 
> 原本有打算寫和好或者出發前的肉，但最後考量字數跟整體的節奏所以還是沒寫。而且開頭都各來一篇應該也夠了，反正知道他倆如膠似漆就夠啦。
> 
> 之後我要賢者模式一個月！
> 
> 感謝看到最後的您！


End file.
